differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Sweden (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 During 1832, Russia started to fortify the Åland islands with the great fortress of Bomarsund. A combined British and French force of warships and marines captured and destroyed the fortress in 1854 as part of the campaign in the Baltic during the Crimean War. The 1856 Treaty of Paris demilitarised the entire Åland archipelago and returned it's ownership to Sweden. The Islands were briefly raided by Russia far right-wing radicals in 1912 and 5 sheep were stolen. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) It stayed neutral in the war. Though Sweden was formally neutral through both world wars, Sweden engaged in humanitarian efforts, such as taking in refugees from German-occupied Europe. An attempted communist putsch occurred in Stockholm on May 1st 1915. The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) Sweden and the USSR tried to subvert each other during the 1920s and 1930s. An attempted communist putsch occurred in Stockholm on May 1st 1927. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy collapsed for 5 years welfare and public works measures were brought in until the economy was back in order. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) It stayed neutral in the war, but covertly helped the British in non-military things. Though Sweden was formally neutral through both world wars, Sweden engaged in humanitarian efforts, such as taking in refugees from German-occupied Europe. Cold War It was a Western allie. The right to stand outside any religious denomination was formally established in the Law on Freedom of religion in 1951. Sweden gave disaster relief and overseas aid to many nations since the 1980s. The USSR was given much fiscal and technical help in the late 1980s. 1990s There were several football riots in the early 1990s against ultra nationalist England football fans. Life today Sweden has a total population of 12,150,000 of which 9,750,000 are natives, 2,300,00 have a foreign background and 100,000 are Russian, Siberian or Soviet exiles. Some foreigners commit crimes, but most are law abiding, as are the native Swedes and Sammi. Sunshine Stockholm, daylight lasts for more than 18 hours in late June but only around 6 hours in late December. Sweden receives between 1,100 and 1,900 hours of sunshine annually. Stockholm's location just south of the 60th latitude means that the number of daylight hours is relatively small during winter - about six hours, while in June and the first half of July, the nights are relatively short, with about 18 hours of daylight. Around the Summer solstice the sun never reaches further below the horizon than 7.3 degrees. This gives the sky a bright blue colour in summer once the sun has set, because it does not get any darker than nautical twilight. Also, when looking straight up towards the zenith, few stars are visible after the sun has gone down. This is not to be confused with the midnight sun, which occurs north of the Arctic Circle, around 7 degrees farther north. Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. It is a major exporter of nickel, polythene bags, household electric appliances, fish products, wood products, paper, cars, guns, fighter jets, gravel, paper cut stone, toothpaste, planks, plywood, furniture, telecommunications equipment and polypropylene piping. Tourism, banking, paint production, mobile phone production, children's toys, powered machinery, manual machinery and light industry are also major industries. SAAB, Volvo and Ikia are major firms. The 2012 EU Stock Slump (A better world TL) and the 2008 European 2008 European Toxic Debt Crisis (A better world TL) had only a minor effect. The nation is famous for corruption never being an issue. It is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. Nukes They got atomic arms early 1958. The arsenal peaked in 1965 at 10 1kt artillery shells and 10 15kt freefall bombs, but was cut to 8 of boath in 1967. The only test blast was a 1kt detonation north of Kuna in 1965. Organisations #NATO (A better world TL) #EU (A better world TL) #Inter-Scandinavian trade forum (1945-1997) (A better world TL) #Pan-Scandinavian mutual defence pact (A better world TL) #Nordic Council (A better world TL) Category:Sweden Category:A better world (TL)